1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a data processing system and more particularly to an information processing system mounted on a motor vehicle for processing the data generated by a vehicle driver and vehicle function sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The below described invention is a vehicle information on-board processor which allows a vehicle operator, maintenance personnel, or others to input the data into a recorder system, or to display information gathered in a vehicle recorder system. The system is a simplified method of entering and retrieving the information from the system. Although there are numerous devices for an on-board computer responding to a specific request by a user, none of the prior art devices have the subject information processing system as described hereinbelow.
Examples of prior art systems for gathering information, displaying information and recording information relating to the operation of a vehicle are disclosed in the following patents and patent publications, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference:
______________________________________ Patent Publication No. Patent Applicant Publication Date ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,818 Barton et al. March 11, 1975 U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,406 Igarashi et al. May 31, 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,779 Kosuge et al. August 23, 1983 U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,048 Tsuchida et al. August 30, 1983 European Published Shirasaki et al. December 16, 1981 Patent Application No. EP 41741 Corresponding to U.S. April 10, 1984 Pat. No. 4,442,424 Japanese Published Ito et al. March 25, 1982 Patent Application No. JP 57050617 Corresponding to U.S. July 24, 1984 Pat. No. 4,462,079 Japanese Published Nojiri et al. September 9, 1982 Patent Application No. JP 57146317 Corresponding to U.S. March 5, 1985 Pat. No. 4,503,528 European Published Noso et al. May 4, 1983 Patent Application No. EP 78015 Corresponding to U.S. July 9, 1985 Pat. No. 4,528,687 Japanese Published Ito et al. August 25, 1983 Patent Application No. JP 58143148 Corresponding to U.S. October 29, 1985 Pat. No. 4,550,373 ______________________________________
The Barton et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,818 discloses a voice responsive device similar to an annunciator which includes individual circuits each capable, upon the triggering of the circuit, to generate speech synthesizing signals corresponding to a given word or phase. Such voice responsive device includes electrical circuitry connected to sensors which when the sensor senses a certain condition generates a trigger signal which activates the voice responsive device. For example, a brake fluid sensor would sense the level of brake fluid and would trigger the message "brake fluid low". Likewise, for oil pressure, for gasoline and for seat belt the respective sensors therefor, when activated, will cause the generation of the voice messages "oil pressure low", "gasoline low" or "fasten seat belt".
The Igarashi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,406 discloses a fuel level measuring method and apparatus which includes a float that operates a rheostat type level sensor which is coupled to a microcomputer, the output of which is coupled to a digital display for indicating the level of fuel remaining in the fuel tank.
The Kosuge et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,779 discloses a method and apparatus for indicating the mileage corresponding to the remaining fuel in a tank for vehicles and utilizes a traveled distance detector and a consumed fuel quantity detector for determining distance traveled per fuel consumed and, with a microprocessor and a measurement of the fuel remaining in the fuel tank, will indicate to the driver the mileage corresponding to the remaining fuel.
The Tsuchida et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,048 is directed to a method and apparatus for indicating the remaining fuel in a fuel tank and discloses an apparatus very similar to the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,406 referred to above.
The Shirasaki et al European Published Patent Application No. EP 41741 is directed to a method and system for displaying vehicle operating parameters in a variable format and includes sensors for sensing vehicle speed, engine rpm, fuel quantity, coolant temperature, vehicle interior temperature and the exterior ambient temperature. This information is supplied to and processed by a microcomputer which has an output that is supplied to a cathode ray tube display unit. Pushbutton actuated switches corresponding to the parameters being sensed and monitored are provided so that an operator can depress a pushbutton to display a desired parameter. Furthermore, when the sensor senses a parameter out of range such as low fuel or high coolant temperature, a voice synthesizer is activated by the microcomputer to provide a vocal announcement or warning. A command signal to the microcomputer can be entered by the use of a microphone and a voice recognizer instead of by pushbutton. In this modification, the vehicle driver would give a vocal command such as by saying "fuel", "coolant temperature", etc.
The Ito et al Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP 57050617 is directed to an apparatus of information offer for agriculture operation. The apparatus includes a keyboard, a speed detector, a fuel consumption rate detector, a computer and a visual display. With this apparatus mounted on an agricultural machine, such as a tractor, the operator can input via the keyboard to the computer the working width of the agricultural field and the computer will estimate the time of completion of the agricultural work or the fuel consumption at the time of completion of the work and display this information on the visual display.
The Nojiri et al Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP 57146317 discloses a method and apparatus for controlling a vehicle and includes a microcomputer, a radio control unit, a stereo control unit and an air conditioner control unit coupled to the microcomputer. Coupled to an output of the microcomputer is a sound synthesizer and loud speaker. Also provided is a microphone and a sound recognition circuit for inputting voice commands to the microcomputer. A single pushbutton switch is mounted in the center of the steering wheel and utilized to manipulate the radio, the stereo unit or an air conditioner. The sound recognition system, including the microphone and sound recognition circuit, may be used in place of or together with the switch whereby the microcomputer can detect a "command" and responsd to instructions from the driver of the vehicle.
The Noso et al European Patent Publication No. EP 78015 discloses a spoken-instruction controlled system for an automotive vehicle and includes a voice recognition system which when, actuated a first time activates a system for controlling devices in an automobile, such as power doors and windows or a car radio. The first voice recognition activation causes an operation and a second voice recognition causes stopping of the operation.
The Ito et al Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP 58143148 discloses a temperature-feedback electronic engine control apparatus for computing various engine operating parameters, such as fuel injection amount, on the basis of input signals from a temperature sensor which detects engine temperature. Other sensors for sensing water temperature, throttle switch position, crank angle position, air fuel ratio and vehicle speed are also provided. The information gained from these sensors is supplied to a digital processing circuit. The apparatus senses temperatures before and after explosion of fuel in the cylinders of the vehicle and controls electromagnetic fuel injection relative to engine temperatures determined.